


An once hateful heart redeemed

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varians new beginning [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Rapunzel's return.Spending an year so hateful Varian struggles with the guilt of all he has done, the pain he has caused. The choices he has made.Enemies go to friends, friendships are mended and an father and son slowly bring themselves as an family againHowever when Zhan Tiri and Cassandra take this delicate situation and turn it into an advantage for them.Varian fights tooth and nail to not only save the ones he loves, but redeem himself once and for all.Lots of cute Eugene and Varian fluffAnd Quirin and Varian. Plus an little Rapunzel and Varian thrown in there.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Varian (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varians new beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	An once hateful heart redeemed

It hadn't taken long in fact, an matter of an hour that Varian had came clean. Thankfully Rapunzel had came for support, and as he stood there rubbing at his arm. Gaze landing at the ground. Waiting for his dads reaction. 

After an few moments he had been tugged into an hug.

There had been tears,from both of them Quirin apologizing repeatedly on how he had treated his son. And not been there for him.

Of course Varian had cried too, telling his dad how sorry he was, how he should've listened. By the end Rapunzels own eyes had teared up at the emotional scene.

Quirin had cried himself exhausted his body weakened by the Amber, noticing his dad struggling Varian tucked his dad in telling him to take an nap.

As he went with Rapunzel to leave the room, an large hand gently grabbed his wrist.

"I love you son". Quirins weakened tone soft.

Varian felt tears renew hearing twice today the words which he always wanted to hear, he crossed the room wrapping his arms around his dads neck kissing his head. Feeling Quirins arms wrapping around him the best he could in that position.

After an few moments Varian pulled back offering an weak smile which Quirin returned.

"Will get through this together now get some sleep your body needs to rest". Squeezing his dads hand one last time the two left the room Varian leaning against the wall as Rapunzel closed the door.

Varian jolted feeling the princess gently touch his shoulder.

"Why dont we get you somthing to eat? You look like you could use an good meal".

Nodding silently Varian followed Rapunzel his gaze directing at the floor, he was in so much thought he didn't notice where he was going, until he hit somthing or someone hard who fell to the ground with an oof!!.

Eugune sat up hand on his head wincing. 

"I'm so sorry!!". Variab stated moving go help him up but suddenly backing up rubbing his arm. Eyes avoiding his gaze.

"It's ok kid, no harm done". Eugunes tone soft, exchanging glances with Rapunzel who noticed Varians behavior as well. "Hows your dad?" 

"He's good". Varian stammered. "Resting the Amber really took alot out of him. No thanks to me". Varian whispered the last part under his breath.

Rapunzel noticed her boyfriend's eyes drawn together somthing in his eyes, he suddenly turned to her offering her an meek smile.

"Sunshine why dont you make us some food?, Varisn and I need to have an talk. Maybe make some of your good cookies? I am sure Quirin would appreciate it once he gets up".

"Of course good idea".

Giving her boyfriend an kiss on the cheek Rapunzel through Varian an concerned look before heading towards the Kitchen.

"C'mon kid". Eugune placed an steady hand on the Alchemist shoulder. "Let's take an walk in the garden". 

The two silently left the castle.


End file.
